Love me, never mind, wait please do!
by TheDarkDoctor
Summary: Modern High school AU. Mercutio and Tybalt thought going through high school would be filled with normal problems. However they forgot two factors, each other. Tycutio Tybalt/Mercutio
1. First Day For Freshmen

a/n I love Mercutio in a way that is kind of weird seeing as he's a fictional character from 4-500 years ago and I'm a real life teenager from the land of now. I also like pushing my problems onto him.

Disclaimer: Well, I own the timeline...kind of.

* * *

_Exit light_

_Enter night_

"Mercutio."

_Take my hand_

"Mercutio!"

_We're off to never never land_

"Mercutio turn off your god damn music!"

Mercutio rolled his eyes, turning off "Enter sandman" by Metallica and talking out his earphones. He looked at Paris with mint green eyes, blond hair slightly covering the left one. His hair was wild, falling down to his chin. He had dressed in the perfect first day of high school outfit: a black and red striped Nirvana hoodie, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. Paris's own blue eyes shown back in frustration, his brown hair gelled back to look neat.

"Yes," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have a fun day at school, champ," Paris replied, forcing himself to sound pleasant. Mercutio smirk, grabbing his patch covered backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Paris," he said. "Stop trying." He stepped out of his older cousin's car before he could reply, and put earphones back in his ears. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and went to check his first class, which was physical education. He walked and sat on top of a picnic table to wait for his friends.

* * *

Tybalt stepped out of his uncle's car with Juliet behind him. He had his favorite black hoodie on with cargo pants and doc martins, bead bracelet around his wrist.

Juliet was going to her first day of seventh grade that day. She dressed in her normal preppy outfit, a One Direction t-shirt on with a black skirt and ugs. The fourteen year old rolled his eyes at the thirteen year old girl. She was so...girly.

Unfortunately the cousins looked pretty similar, and were often mistaken for siblings. Tybalt had short, messy brown hair with blue eyes, and Juliet had long straight hair that was pushed back with a pink headband, and her own eyes were a pale gray.

"Oh my god Tibbles I'm so excited," she giggled. Tybalt groaned inwardly at the despised nickname. "I am so getting a boyfriend this year."

"Like he'll you are," he muttered. Juliet rolled her eyes.

"OMG you don't need to be so protective." Tybalt fought the temptation to face palm as they walked towards their conjoined campus. Whoever thought it was a good idea to make a conjoined middle/high school campus needed to be shot. In the head. "Hey, who's that?"

"Hm?" He looked over to where Juliet had pointed. He saw another pair of brunettes walking towards a blond. He knew the brunettes were the Montague filth Romeo and Benvolio and the blond was... He blushed. It was Mercutio, who had somehow grew even more handsome over the summer. It wasn't fair, that shouldn't be possible. "Montague filth. Don't go near them."

"Well how am I supposed to avoid them if I don't know who they are?"

"Just don't go down the freshman hallway."

"What if I need you for something?"

"Fine! Why are you so annoying?" Seriously, thirteen year old girls are way more annoying than he remembered. "The slightly taller one is Benvolio Montague, and the other is his cousin... Romeo."

"He's cute." Tybalt looked at his cousin in horror while she giggled. "What about the blond?"

"That's his...best friend, Mercutio Calidori." It hurt him to say that term and apply it to Mercutio. He had been secretly infatuated with the boy for as long as he could remember. "Anyhow, don't go near Romeo. He's a flirtatious piece of shit."

"Uh huh," Juliet nodded. "Hey it's my friends! Later Tibbles!"

"Stop calling me that," he yelled after the fleeing girl. "Eh fuck it." He went to go find out his first class. PE, wonderful.

* * *

Mercutio stood on the number the teacher had assigned him, deciding that if this was where he was to stand all year, his life was officially OVER. Right next to him was Tybalt fucking Capulet. The fourteen year old fought the blush. Fucking teacher. Fucking Capulet. WHY DID HIS HAIR HAVE TO LOOK SO SOFT!?

...

Fucking Capulet.

He and Tybalt had been in the same classes since preschool. Tybalt had always been taller, although of course Capulets were tall, Calidoris...not so much. They were small, but damn if they couldn't kick some when pissed off.

They were also known for flaring tempers.

But Tybalt...dammit it was annoying how attractive he was. Tall, tanned skin, deep blue eyes, and wild brown hair. He could have the god damn pick of the litter if he wanted. Why couldn't he just get a girlfriend so the fourteen year old could get on with his life?!

He saw Tybalt turn to him and open his mouth. He quietly panicked on what might come out of that mouth and thought up a witty response.

"Hey-" however Tybalt was cut off by Romeo.

"Hey I forgot to ask earlier," Romeo interjected, slinging an arm over the shorter boy's shoulder. "Is your brother still traveling the world?"

"Yeah, he took your mom with him," Mercutio joked. He saw the ghost of a smirk appear on Tybalt's face.

"You're so funny," Romeo rolled his eyes. He finally noticed Tybalt. "Oh hey Tybalt."

"Hello," Tybalt growled. Benvolio waved at him hesitantly.

"Did you want something?" Romeo looked at him curiously. Mercutio was curious as well. What did Tybalt want to say to him?

"No, nothing." Tybalt looked around awkwardly. "I'll just...walk over there...filth..."

"Okay..." the trio eyed him curiously. "Anyhow, as I was saying during the summer I met the most amazing girl! Like LEGIT ten! A ten! Do you know how rare that is?!"

Mercutio nodded, letting his friend drone on and on about some beauty who he probably never see again. He didn't care, but he was pretty sure at this point that if Romeo didn't get a chance to complain, he would explode. The bell rand, and they began walking to their next classes. Mercutio let his thoughts once again drift to Tybalt, now that there was no Romeo to interrupt him.

* * *

Fucking. Montague.

How dare he interrupt! Tybalt was sure he would strike up a good conversation. Make Mercutio laugh with a few well placed jokes. Maybe he would be able to ask Mercutio to get snacks with him after school. It would have gone so well!

The bell rang and he moved to his next class, biology. He heart skipped a beat as he saw Mercutio walk into the class and sit in a desk three spots ahead of him. Was his luck this true? He was about to stand up and go to where Mercutio was right when the teacher started the class.

He put his chin in his hand crestfallen. It would probably have gone poorly anyway. Should he just ride it out another year? No, this was high school. He was a man now. Kind of. He sighed as he stared all the blond head.

Well, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

Most of the inner monologging is my own and god do I know how much it hurts to love someone who I'm convinced will never love me as anything more than a best friend TT_TT


	2. The Starbucks Bathroom

a/n So my friend/writing partner/minion helped me write this chapter. It's easier to write if I have people to write with because I tend to get writers block.

Disclaimer: Am I alive?

* * *

"But Tybalt," Juliet whined, hugging around her cousin's waist. Tybalt groaned inwardly. No today. Please, just NOT TODAY. "But the guy I like! He works there!"

"Who the hell is this guy you keep talking about," Tybalt asked. He was honestly curious, feeling some of the protective cousin instinct come out of him.

"That's not important," Juliet snapped. "Please take me to Starbucks! You can bring one of your lame friends to!" She paused for a moment. "In fact definitely do it."

"Why?"

"Because," she giggled maniacally. "I want to make him Jelly." Tybalt rolled his eyes and looked over at his Spanish friend, Lazaro. Verona Middle High School housed rich students who's families sent their children from all over the world to attend one of the best schools in the world. Their school had a boarding house two blocks away for the international students. Tybalt simply lived at his family's villa with the rest of them, which was what the Italian natives did, as none of them wanted to live in the boarding house.

"You want to come," he asked. He already knew the answer would be yes. Lazaro was an outgoing, incredibly social fifteen year old who took any and every opportunity to go to any form of a social gathering. This bullshit Starbucks trip would count.

"Sure," Lazaro said, both happily and predictably. Tybalt rolled his eyes. He would get a mocha and someone less annoying than his cousin would be there. At least this wouldn't be a complete waste.

They left the school and walked across the street, going into the Starbucks. Tybalt almost stopped as he saw the fluffy blondness in front him.

It was Mercutio fucking Calidori.

* * *

"I swear to god we need to get invent a 'Romeo getting rejected' tradition," Mercutio groaned at Benvolio as they sat, waiting for Romeo's shift to begin. The brunette had his head down on his table, wearing his uniform and occasionally making whining noises.

"We do," Benvolio said, reading a Stephen King book on the table. "He cries, you drink coffee, and I read a book."

"Yeah, but it needs more pizzazz." Mercutio waved his hands to emphasize his point. "Maybe if we added someone knew?" Benvolio shook his head. "I'm just talking out of my ass."

"Obviously."

"WHY DID SHE REJECT ME," Romeo cried out, stopping Mercutio from responding. The blond and taller brunette looked over at him. "I'm handsome, I'm nice! I was nothing but a god damn gentleman to Rosie!"

"You know she wanted to be a nun, right?" Mercutio raised an eyebrow. Had the boy listened to NOTHING the girl had said in their History class?

"She also didn't appreciate being called Rosie," Benvolio commented, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Well she could have said that!"

"She did." Mercutio face palmed. "Numerous times."

"Well she should have said it lou-hey who's that," Romeo said, looking over in the direction of the door. Mercutio followed his gaze, seeing the Spanish kid in the jeans and red hoodie with a red streak in his hair, a middle school girl decked to the bone in hypothetical white girlness, and...Tybalt. "She's cute."

"I'm pretty sure she's thirteen," Mercutio commented. Romeo looked over at him.

"Hey are you blushing," he asked. Benvolio looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Do you...? NO WAY SHE IS MINE!" Romeo stood up to run over, but was stopped when his manager called him over. "...God dammit."

"Have fun with that Casanova," Mercutio laughed, scratching the back of his neck. Was his blushing really that obvious? Romeo was the most oblivious person on the planet, and even he could tell. Shit, it was.

"Are you feeling okay?" He turned to see Benvolio had looked up from his book. "Romeo was right, your face is pretty red."

"Yeah just...you know...is it hot in here," Mercutio attempted a question. He couldn't think straight, which was fitting enough. Benvolio raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I'm going to go wash my face." His friend nodded, turning back to his book. Mercutio stood up, walking towards the bathroom. He pulled out his phone, texting Romeo.

MC: Hey, you know that Ty's cousin is like, 13 right?

He waited for a response, walking into the bathroom. He put his phone on the counter and washed his face, taking a moment to fully take in the feeling of the cold fluids on his face. His phone buzzed and he looked down.

RM: 3 is timeless. Age is just a number.

Mercutio laughed. Romeo was actually pretty smart, but he was such an idiot at times. The intelligence hierarchy in their group went Benvolio, Mercutio, and then Romeo. It was obvious why he was at the bottom.

MC: Yea, and jail is just a place ;P

RM: ...

RM: I am done with you on so many levels.

Mercutio snickered again. Pissing off his best friend was too easy and fun.

MC: Love you too ;D 3

He really needed to stop using his emoticons. He looked up as he heard someone walk into the bathroom, and ice blue met mint green for a moment before departing. It was Tybalt.

"Hey," Tybalt said, awkwardly walking over to a sink. "Didn't know they let rats hang around here." Mercutio stuck out his tongue. Self righteous prick, thought he owned everything.

"I didn't know this was your kingdom, oh king of cats," Mercutio shot back, smirking mischievously. Tybalt raised an eyebrow and began to hum a tune while washing his hands, which had some odd white substance on them. Please don't that be what Mercutio thought it was. He listened to the tune for a moment. What, was that Happy Happy Joy Joy? Did the king of cats watch Ren and Stimpy? Mercutio broke into wild laughter, trying to picture the taller boy sitting on a couch watching a cat and dog hit their buts together.

"Should I be calling the psych ward," Tybalt asked in a monotonous voice.

"Depends," Mercutio breathed, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Should I teach your grandmother to suck eggs?"

"You sick little monkey," Tybalt snapped back in an almost perfect Ren impression. This caused Mercutio to fall into another kidney busting fit of laughter. They shot lines back and forth until finally they had to be able to not die from idiotic cartoon quotes. "Ah the little creatures of nature, they don't know that they're ugly." Mercutio smiled. Was he actually having fun with the Capulet? His best friends worst enemy? The prick of all pricks? He fazed out for a second. The prick of all pricks was extremely handsome. When he came too Tybalt's face was about two inches from his, smirking menacingly. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue." Mercutio stammered for a moment when his phone rung. He looked down to see that his saving grace was Paris.

"Later rat catcher," he muttered, grabbing his phone and rushing out of bathroom. He unlocked the screen to answer his cousin's call. "Hey. Yeah it's me, who else? You need to stop being paranoid. Why do we need to go home? Oh you're dropping me off at my house." Mercutio's heart sunk in his chest. If he was being sent directly home than that meant his father was back from his business trip. "Yeah, okay. I'm across the street. Okay, I'll be there in a second."

* * *

Tybalt stood in place, slightly confused. Had he just had a moment with the love of his life in a public bathroom over a cartoon? ...

Apparently.

He walked out of the bathroom back towards where Lazaro and Juliet were sitting. Lazaro stared at him uncomfortably as Juliet hung off his arm. Tybalt rolled his eyes.

"I don't know who you're trying to seduce," he started. "But everyone who works here would probably be questioned for dating a thirteen year old."

"But I have friends who do it," Juliet whined.

"Lazaro help me out here." Tybalt didn't like having to reason with unreasonable preteens. Little girl thought she was old enough to WHATEVER she wanted.

"Actually this happens all over the world," Lazaro said, grinning sheepishly. "Both of my sisters did this. I would just prefer if perhaps she did not do this with me."

"What, don't think I'm cute," Juliet gasped. "Everyone thinks I'm cute!" Lazaro stood and walked behind Tybalt. Good Choice. "Whatever! I gave you a good time of having a cute girl hanging off of you and if you don't want that than fine!" She stormed out of the store, Starbucks in hand. The boys were quiet for a moment before Lazaro broke the silence.

"Perhaps we should tell her I'm gay?"

"Nah," Tybalt said, shaking his head. "I want to see her suffer for just a bit longer."

* * *

Wow Tybalt, you're a great cousin. Lazaro will have importance later, so I decided to just introduce him now.

Also, the cartoon Tybalt and Mercutio were bonding over was "Ren and Stimpy". If you ever want to know what I imagine being high is like, just go watch it.


End file.
